Development of a new product may involve extensive testing. Automated testing techniques may be used to drive a product through various states to simulate use and user interactions. In some cases, the automated tests may generate a relatively large number of test results. The test results, however, may not necessarily correlate with each other. Consequently, it may be difficult to analyze the potentially large number of test results to identify and correct faults.